Azodan Gal'dram
Player: Jason Sickler male lesser tiefling 2 CN medium humanoid (human, planetouched) Init '''+0; '''Senses '''listen +0, spot +0 '''Languages '''common, abyssal, celestial, infernal, planar trade ---- '''AC 10 (+0 Dex), touch 10, flat-footed 10 HP 18 (1d4+2) Fort +2, Ref +0, Will +3 ---- Speed 30 feet. Melee +0 Ranged +1 Base Atk +1; Grapple +? Wizard Spells Known (CL 3): 0th (4+1Conj/day)—[https://dndtools.net/spells/players-handbook-v35--6/acid-splash--2373/ acid splash], [https://dndtools.net/spells/players-handbook-v35--6/arcane-mark--2898/ arcane mark], [https://dndtools.net/spells/players-handbook-v35--6/daze--2542/ daze], [https://dndtools.net/spells/players-handbook-v35--6/detect-magic--2489/ detect magic], [https://dndtools.net/spells/players-handbook-v35--6/detect-poison--2490/ detect poison], [https://dndtools.net/spells/players-handbook-v35--6/ghost-sound--2670/ ghost sound], [https://dndtools.net/spells/players-handbook-v35--6/mage-hand--2833/ mage hand], [https://dndtools.net/spells/players-handbook-v35--6/mending--2842/ mending], [https://dndtools.net/spells/players-handbook-v35--6/message--2843/ message], [https://dndtools.net/spells/players-handbook-v35--6/openclose--2846/ open/close], [https://dndtools.net/spells/players-handbook-v35--6/prestidigitation--2901/ prestidigitation], [https://dndtools.net/spells/players-handbook-v35--6/read-magic--2511/ read magic], [https://dndtools.net/spells/players-handbook-v35--6/resistance--2358/ resistance] 1st (3+1Conj/day)—[https://dndtools.net/spells/spell-compendium--86/benign-transposition--3945/ benign transposition], [https://dndtools.net/spells/players-handbook-v35--6/charm-person--2535/ charm person], [https://dndtools.net/spells/players-handbook-v35--6/disguise-self--2666/ disguise self], [https://dndtools.net/spells/players-handbook-v35--6/grease--2396/ grease], [https://dndtools.net/spells/players-handbook-v35--6/mage-armor--2405/ mage armor], [https://dndtools.net/spells/players-handbook-v35--6/protection-from-evil--2348/ protection from evil], [https://dndtools.net/spells/players-handbook-v35--6/summon-monster-i--2441/ summon monster I] 2nd (2+1Conj/day)—TBD Spell-like Abilities (CL 3):[https://dndtools.net/spells/players-handbook-v35--6/darkness--2600/ darkness] (1/day) ---- Abilities Str 8, Dex 10, Con 14, Int 18, Wis 10, Cha 14 Feats: [https://dndtools.net/feats/races-of-destiny--81/able-learner--16/ able learner], [https://dndtools.net/feats/players-handbook-v35--6/eschew-materials--950/ eschew materials], [https://dndtools.net/feats/players-handbook-v35--6/augment-summoning--141/ augment summoning] Skills: UPDATE NEEDED: Appraise +4, Balance +0, Bluff +6, Climb -1, Concentration +7, Craft +4, Diplomacy +4, Disguise +2, Escape Artist +0, Forgery +4, Gather Information +2, Heal +0, Hide +0, Intimidate +4, Jump -1, Knowledge (Arcana) +9, Knowledge (The Planes) +9, Listen +0, Move Silently +0, Perform +2, Ride +0, Search +4, Sense Motive +2, Spellcraft +11, Spot +0, Survival +0, Swim -1, UMD +4, Use Rope +0, Wilderness Lore +0 Possessions: Amulet (radiates Enchantment), Ring (No need to eat, drink, or sleep >2 hours per day), Headband of Intellect +2 (Transmutation)?, Sack of Holding, Spellbook (Pick spells based on what I would have picked had I reached 7th character level), Paper, ink, quill Mythweaver Sheet: TBD. ---- What is the physical description of you character (height, weight, hair, eyes etc.)? "Oz" is tall and a bit lanky. His thick, moppy hair is charcoal black and along with his narrow beard and mustache, it frames his weathered tan face. Immediately noticeable are his enormous black irises, the outer edge of which is bright red. Upon more careful inspection, you will notice his fingernails are very thick and tinted brownish, as though he has a fungal infection. What is your personal storyline goal for your character? Oz's human mother was kidnapped from the Prime Material plane and taken to the Abyss to work as a slave. There, Oz's father, a tiefling, raped his mother. Oz knows nothing else about his father. As Oz was working at the outer levels of the Abyss as a young teenager, a band of celestials, carrying out an assault into the Abyss, reached him. In the course of the battle, Oz was able to escape with them. The celestials took Oz to Sigil and found someone to take care of him, and nurture his aptitude for arcane conjuration. As far as he knows, his mother still toils away in the Abyss. He intends to save her. In your own words describe the personality of your character: Oz has a temper, but he tries to control it. How does your character deal with conflict and change? When faced with challenges, Oz wants to act. There is nothing worse for him than to wait. Who else is important in your character's life? His mother. How old is your character? He appears to be around 20 years old. Are your parents still alive? Oz believes his mother is still alive, toiling away in the Abyss. Do you have any siblings? Not to his knowledge. Is your character married? No. Does your character have children? No. What social class is your character from? Not applicable. How did your character get started in their chosen class? He picked up some minor conjuration magics while in the Abyss. His learning since escaping to Sigil has accelerated to the point that he is a fully functioning conjurer. Does your character have any significant personal items? Yes. A book on conjuration called "The Vital Pact". He rarely shows it to anyone. Is your character religious? Not particularly. Is your character guided by a prophecy? No. What is your character’s view on magic? It's powerful and necessary in all it's forms. Has your character ever had a profession? No, other than slave. How did your character meet his current adventuring companions? TBD Has your character ever crossed anyone? Other than the creatures native to the Abyss, no. Does your character have any enemies? Arguably his slaveowner in the Abyss...but not in particular beyond that. How important is the accumulation of wealth? Important to fund his arcane work. If your character died tomorrow what would they be remembered for? Very little. Yet. Additional info: ---- Category:Characters